UNDETACHABLE
by Arathello-Cho
Summary: [JAEYONG FF] Taeyong yang selalu menganggap bahwa kemampuannya untuk melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan kehadiran makhluk halus merupakan sebuah beban, sekarang tidak tahu lagi apakah dia harus menganggap kemampuannya sebagai pembawa sial atau sebuah berkah ketika bertemu dengan sosok roh bernama Jaehyun.
1. Preview

**UNDETACHABLE**

 _By Arathello-Cho_

Taeyong menatap sosok itu, sosok yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sosok yang kini berjalan mendekatinya, tidak menghiraukan bahwa badannya terus berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi Taeyong tidak takut. Tidak berteriak maupun berlari. Sementara sosok itu terus berjalan mendekati dirinya seiring dengan rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba meluap muncul dalam hatinya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

* * *

Tidak ada logika dan alasan-alasan yang jelas mengapa aku begitu menyukaimu bahkan di saat pertama kali kita bertemu dan aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirimu.

Ketika ku menatapmu, masih jelas di ingatanku sosokmu yang begitu memukau, sosokmu yang tiap saat memenuhi benak pikiranku. Kau menyinari ruang gelap di hatiku, satu-satunya yang ingin kurengkuh, yang bertanggung jawab atas segala rindu.

Satu-satunya yang paling istimewa dalam hidupku.

Cinta sejatiku, belahan jiwaku.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi…"

Sebuah senyuman, diikuti dengan bulir air mata yang membasahi wajahnya, dan dia berkata—

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah lepaskan…"

* * *

Yeaaaah….. ini cuma kayak sekedar _teaser_ dari ku, kayak Cuma kepengen bikin para _readers_ penasaran aja hehehe *ditimpuk*

So, hey guys! Perkenalkan, namaku Ara, aku author baru di sini daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…. Mohon batuannya ya semua. _Kamsahamnida~ Xie-xie~ Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu~_


	2. Chapter 1

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur 18 tahun dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Berulang kali dia mengucapkan permisi saat dia berusaha menyeruak di antara siswa-siswi yang berjalan di koridor sekolah.

Sebuah kaleng minuman coca-cola dan sprite memenuhi kedua tangannya. Meskipun dia sudah berhati-hati untuk tidak menjatuhkannya, tetap saja pada akhirnya salah satu dari minuman tersebut terjatuh ketika Taeyong menabrak seorang murid.

"Ah, maaf," ucapnya, tetapi murid tersebut hanya menatapnya sinis sebelum berjalan pergi. Taeyong menghela nafas, sebelum teringat bahwa tadi dia telah menjatuhkan minumannya. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, mencari minuman kaleng yang telah ia jatuhkan tadi.

" _Cogiyo._ " Seseorang berbicara, dan Taeyong menatap seseorang pemuda yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya.

"Ini… punyamu kan?" pemuda itu mengatakannya sambil menyerahkan minuman kaleng milik Taeyong yang dia pungut tadi.

"Ah," seutas senyum segera mengembang di wajah Taeyong. " _Kamsahamnida_." Dia membungkukkan badan, kemudian tanpa menunggu pemuda di hadapannya berbicara kembali, Taeyong dengan segera berlari menuju tangga yang membawanya pada atap sekolah.

"Hei, Yuta." Pemuda tersebut menorehkan pandangannya pada temannya yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Itu tadi Taeyong kan? Kenapa kamu berbicara dengannya?"

Yuta menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagian aku hanya mengambilkan barang miliknya."

"Oh, begitu," sahut temannya. "Sebaiknya kamu jangan dekat-dekat dengan Taeyong, banyak orang-orang yang bilang dia itu aneh!"

Kali ini Yuta memiringkan kepala heran, berusaha memikirkan mengapa orang-orang berpikir seperti itu. Padahal Taeyong terlihat seperti anak-anak sekolah normal yang lainnya kok. Selain itu, dia juga sangat manis dan tampan. "Kenapa dia dibilang aneh?"

"Wajar sih kamu kalau kamu tidak tahu rumornya, kamu kan baru pindah ke sini 3 bulan yang lalu." Balas temannya yang kemudian mendekat pada Yuta dan berbicara dengan suara yang pelan, "jadi begini, rumornya…."

"…Taeyong itu bisa melihat hantu."

* * *

Di atas atap sekolah, Taeyong melirik ke sekitar sambil berjalan semakin mendekat pada pagar pembatas. Dia melirik ke bawah, kemudian mendengus kesal sebelum berteriak. "Ahjussi! Anda dimana?! Saya sudah membelikan anda minuman soda!"

Taeyong melihat ke sekelilingnya kembali, berusaha menemukan orang yang ia cari. "Ahjussi!" teriaknya kembali. Namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Taeyong hendak melangkah masuk untuk kembali ke dalam. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan pundaknya, membuatnya berteriak. Minuman-minuman kaleng yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya kembali terjatuh.

"Anak manusia bodoh! Kau menjatuhkan minumanku!"

Taeyong mendongakkan kepala dan menyipitkan mata pada pria tua yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan kini tengah melayang di udara. Tubuhnya yang transparan tidak dapat menutupi cahaya matahari yang menyeruak melewati tubuhnya sehingga mau tidak mau Taeyong harus sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk melindunginya dari sinar matahari. "Hei, memangnya ahjussi pikir itu salah saya? Kan ahjussi yang mengagetkan saya!"

Pria tua itu terkekeh, "Menakuti dan membuat manusia-manusia bodoh terkejut sangat menyenangkan!"

Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memunguti minuman-minuman kaleng yang terjatuh untuk hantu tersebut.

Oh, apa pikir kalian salah baca? Tidak.

Taeyong benar-benar bisa melihat hantu.

Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki kekuatan ini, tapi sejauh yang Taeyong ingat, dia sudah bisa melihat hantu semenjak dia menginjak usia 10 tahun. Dia sangat mengingat hantu yang pertama dapat ia lihat adalah sosok hantu anak perempuan seusia Taeyong. Taeyong yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal sesuatu yang berbau supernatural beranggapan bahwa anak perempuan hanyalah seorang anak perempuan biasa, seorang manusia.

Betapa kagetnya Taeyong saat mengetahui bahwa anak perempuan itu adalah hantu ketika ada anak-anak yang meledeknya karena berbicara sendirian.

Taeyong ingat bagaimana dia langsung berlari ke rumahnya dan menghamburkan diri pada pelukan nenek, menangis dalam dekapannya. Dia menceritakan dengan suara gemetar apa yang baru saja ia lalui. Kemudian nenek menjawab—

" _Tidak hanya Taeyong, almarhum kakek juga bisa melihat lho."_

Saat itu Taeyong menyimpulkan bahwa kemampuan yang dia dapatkan ini merupakan warisan dari turun-temurunnya. Namun kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Taeyong? Ini tidak adil, karena kemampuannya, Taeyong tidak dapat memiliki kehidupan yang normal. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena dia suka berbicara sendiri, suka menangis tiba-tiba, dan kadang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Sudah banyak sekali rumor-rumor yang beredar tentang dirinya, mengidap penyakit cacat mental merupakan salah satunya.

Tapi seiring dengannya waktu berjalan, Taeyong menyadari bahwa dengan menganggap kemampuan ini merupakan sebuah beban hidup, hal itu akan semakin membuat dirinya stress. Karena itulah sekarang Taeyong lebih mampu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia memiliki kemampuan seperti ini.

Meskipun Taeyong tetap tidak terbiasa dengan para arwah yang selalu muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ahjussi, ini." Taeyong menyerahkan minuman yang ada di tangannya kepada bapak tua tersebut.

"Ooooh, terima kasih bocah!" pria itu menempelkan kaleng minuman yang masih dingin tersebut kepada pipinya. "OOOOH dingin sekali~ ya ya ini memang sangat menyegarkan~"

Taeyong tersenyum melihatnya, senang karena sudah bisa membantu. "Ahjussi, anda sudah berjanji untuk kembali pulang ke dunia 'sana' kan kalau saya membelikan minuman untuk anda?"

Roh itu tersenyum, sebelum menepuk kepala Taeyong dan berkata, "Terima kasih bocah, kau manusia yang baik."

Tepat setelah itu, perlahan-perlahan sebuah cahaya terang menyelimuti sosok roh pria tersebut sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari hadapan Taeyong.

Taeyong menatap kepergian pria tua itu, merasa tenang karena roh tersebut sudah kembali ke tempat seharusnya ia berada. Mendengar bel sekolah yang berbunyi, dengan segera Taeyong kembali masuk ke dalam menuju kelasnya.

Tidak menyadari tatapan tajam yang tengah memerhatikannya.

* * *

Bel sekolah yang menandakan bahwa sekolah telah selesai membuat Taeyong dengan segera merapikan barang-barangnya. Taeyong harus segera bergegas mengingat bahwa setelah ini adalah jam dia melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktu di sebuah café.

"Hei, kau tau? Tadi Taeyong pergi ke atas atap sendirian lagi…"

"Lalu? Apa yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Kau tahu, ada rumor bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, padahal tidak ada orang lain selain dia!"

"Ya Tuhan… menyeramkan sekali sih, kenapa dia bisa bersekolah di sini?"

Taeyong menghela nafas, berusaha mengabaikan omongan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Tanpa mengadahkan pandangan kedua siswi yang tengah membicarakannya tadi, Taeyong berjalan keluar kelas.

Tidak apa jika kata 'aneh' terus melekat pada dirinya. Taeyong sudah menetapkan bahwa ini merupakan tugasnya, menyelamatkan roh yang tersesat. Dan jika dia memang dapat membantu roh-roh tersebut, Taeyong akan melakukannya.

Tep—

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan berhati-hati Taeyong melirik sekitar, dan menangkap sebuah sosok yang samar-samar tengah menatapnya dari balik pohon.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang menatapnya tajam. Rambut panjangnya terlihat begitu rapi dan halus. Dia mengenakan dress putih panjang yang hanya mencapai lututnya, membuatnya Nampak seperti boneka dengan wajah cantiknya.

 _Jangan lagi!_ Bisik Taeyong dalam hati sambil menghela nafas. Tidakkah dia bisa beristirahat?

Tapi aneh. Ini pertama kalinya Taeyong melihat gadis itu. Lantas mengapa sedari tadi gadis itu menatapnya? Apakah mungkin dia tahu Taeyong dapat melihat 'roh' dan ingin meminta bantuan?

Taeyong berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura untuk tidak memerhatikan gadis itu. Tidak, bukannya Taeyong tidak ingin membantu gadis itu, tapi bisa repot jika Taeyong menghampirinya di tengah keramaian siswa seperti ini. Dia hanya bisa berharap 'gadis' itu akan mengikutinya sampai dia sampai ke tempat yang sepi.

Kemudian, pandangannya jatuh kepada seorang pemuda yang juga melihatnya dengan lekat. Mengabaikan bagaimana siswa-siswi yang lain berjalan melewati tubuhnya begitu saja. Pria itu mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang dengan celana hitam yang panjang juga. Bajunya yang sangat melekat pada badannya menampakkan sosoknya yang bidang.

Kala pemuda itu menampikkan sebuah senyuman, yang juga menampilkan lesung di kedua pipinya, debar jantung Taeyong berdegup dengan sangat kencang, bahkan lebih kencang dibandingkan saat ia melihat gadis tadi. Melihat senyuman tersebut, muncul sebuah rasa yang tidak dapat Taeyong deskripsikan dengan jelas, tapi satu hal yang pasti, senyum itu terlihat—

Taeyong menatap sosok itu, sosok yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sosok yang kini berjalan mendekatinya, tidak menghiraukan bahwa badannya terus berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi Taeyong tidak takut. Tidak berteriak maupun berlari. Sementara sosok itu terus berjalan mendekati dirinya seiring dengan rasa rindu yang tiba-tiba meluap muncul dalam hatinya.

 _Apa? Perasaan apa ini?_

Pemuda itu kemudian berbicara.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Taeyong yang sedikit membatu karena pemuda ini tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya tidak langsung menjawab, namun dia mengangguk kecil, berharap orang lain tidak dapat melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Pemuda itu kini menampilkan sebuah senyuman lebar, kembali menampilkan lesung yang terlihat sangat menawan. Dan tidak dapat Taeyong pungkiri, pemuda ini… sangat tampan.

"Hei, lihat, itu Taeyong."

"Kenapa lagi dia? Berdiri di tengah jalan seperti itu seperti orang kebingungan."

"Entahlah, dasar anak aneh."

Bisikan-bisikan itulah yang menyadarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian membisikkan kata 'ikut aku' sebelum kembali berjalan, tidak lagi melirik pemuda tersebut karena dia tahu pemuda itu tengah mengikutinya.

"Kamu lihat kan Yuta? Taeyong itu aneh."

Yuta yang sedari tadi memerhatikan Taeyong semenjak pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, kini memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar temannya berbicara. "Entahlah…"

"Kau ini, kenapa sih? Cuma kamu satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengatakan Taeyong aneh, kau tahu?" seru temannya.

"Oh ya?" Yuta terkekeh, "Mungkin karena aku juga aneh."

Temannya hanya menggelengkan kepala, kemudian merangkul Yuta dengan lengannya, kemudian menyeretnya pergi. "Sudah! Ayo kita pergi makan tteoppoki, eoh?"

Yuta hanya tertawa, kemudian menganggukan kepala.

Namun matanya tidak berhenti melirik ke mana Taeyong pergi.

* * *

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dan sampai di tempat yang sepi, Taeyong berhenti berjalan. Kemudian membalikkan badan, menatap pemuda yang masih terang-terangan mengikutinya.

"Jadi—" Taeyong berkacak pinggang, "—apa maumu?"

Pemuda itu membalas sikap Taeyong dengan senyuman. Tidak heran dengan sikap Taeyong. Dia sudah banyak mendengar desas-desus dari roh-roh lain yang mengenai anak laki-laki manusia yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Beberapa di antaranya adalah galak, keras kepala, pendiam, namun baik hati. Kombinasi yang sekarang mendeskripsikan pemuda tersebut karena pada ujungnya, manusia ini masih mau berbicara dengannya.

"Jaehyun."

"Hah?" Taeyong memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Namaku." Jaehyun berucap, "Bukankah akan lebih sopan kalau kita memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu? Siapa namamu?"

Taeyong sedikit terkejut, tidak mengira roh di depannya akan berkata hal seperti itu. Dia bingung apakah dia harus menjawab atau tidak, karena dia tidak yakin apakah aman untuk memberikan namanya begitu saja kepada roh. Tapi melihat sosok Jaehyun sekarang, sepertinya Jaehyun bukan roh maupun arwah yang jahat.

"Taeyong…" jawabnya setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia berdoa semoga saja Jaehyun dapat dipercaya.

Jaehyun tersenyum pelan, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu siapa nama pemuda ini. Jaehyun sudah mengikuti dan mengamati Taeyong semenjak kemarin dia melihatnya di sekolah. Mendengar bagaimana orang-orang membicarakannya, dan rumor yang membuat Jaehyun tertarik dengan Taeyong adalah salah satu rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Taeyong dapat melihat hantu. Karena itulah Jaehyun menghampirinya.

"Jadi, apa maumu? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus kerja sambilan!" seru Taeyong lagi yang kini menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal. Jaehyun tersenyum samar. Ternyata benar, pemuda yang galak.

"Aku ingin kamu membantuku."

Taeyong menatap pemuda hantu itu. Kilatan matanya berbalutkan sebuah tekad dan kepercayaan diri. Taeyong tidak pernah melihat sepasang mata yang begitu memikat. Dan dia tidak terlalu suka dengan perasaannya sekarang, seharusnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan arwah-arwah.

"Membantu apa?"

Wajah Jaehyun terlihat sedikit cerah mendengar balasan Taeyong, seolah-olah mendapatkan sebuah harapan yang begitu besar.

Namun perkataan selanjutnya membuat Taeyong terkejut.

"Bantu aku menemukan identitasku."

Taeyong mengerjapkan mata. Sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian dia memiringkan kepala. "Hah? Apa kamu tidak tahu tentang dirimu sama sekali?" Taeyong meyimpulkan kemungkinan. Meskipun sangat jarang dan sedikit, dia tahu di dunia terdapat arwah yang tidak mengenal jati dirinya dengan berbagai alasan. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka tersesat dan terus bergentayangan di dunia ini.

Jaehyun mengangguk. "Kalau aku tidak salah… sepertinya tepat 6 bulan yang lalu, saat aku membuka mata, kondisiku sudah seperti…. seperti ini." Ucap Jaehyun sambil menunjuk dirinya. "Aku benar-benar kebingungan… aku tidak tahu siapa aku dan kenapa aku bisa seperti ini, dan—aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum aku tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Taeyong mengangguk pelan, merasa sedikit iba dengan pemuda hantu di hadapannya. Jaehyun terlihat tidak begitu jauh usianya dengan dirinya, menandakan bahwa sepertinya dia masih sangat muda. Dan malangnya lagi, dia tidak tahu siapa-siapa karena tidak mengingat apapun.

Kemudian Taeyong mengerenyitkan dahi, "Tunggu. Tapi kamu ingat namamu?"

Jaehyun menggulung lengan bajunya, mengabaikan Taeyong yang menatapnya aneh sebelum mengulurkan lengannya. "Karena _wristband_ ini."

Taeyong mendekat pada pemuda itu, memerhatikan baik-baik gelang karet pada pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah tulisan 'Jaehyun, saranghae' terukir di sana. Melihat ukiran tulisan tersebut, sangat jelas bahwa gelang itu merupakan pemberian dari seseorang. "Sepertinya ini pemberian dari seseorang ya." Goda Taeyong dengan senyum jahilnya.

Jaehyun tertawa, sebuah suara yang terdengar bagaikan musik di telinga Taeyong. Tapi Taeyong terus menatap Jaehyun, mengabaikan bagaimana jantungnya sekali lagi berdegup dengan kencang.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa gelang ini…" Jaehyun berhenti sejenak untuk menatap gelang yang ada di pergelangan tangannya dengan sebuah senyuman, kemudian melanjutkan, "…terasa sangat berharga."

Taeyong mengangguk lagi. Dia terlihat sedang berpikir, dan Jaehyun hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Memerhatikan wajah Taeyong yang tampan dan… _beautiful_.

Ya, hanya satu kata itu yang menurut Jaehyun dapat mendeskripsikan Taeyong secara fisik. Kakinya yang jenjang, garis wajahnya yang tegas, ukuran wajahnya yang mungil, bibirnya yang terlihat begitu merona, dan matanya yang cantik.

Tidak seharusnya Jaehyun memiliki pikiran seperti itu, terlebih lagi karena dia seorang roh. Namun Jaehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak mengapresiasi wajah Taeyong ini. Karena jujur saja, ini pertama kali dia melihat seseorang yang terlihat tampan dan _beautiful_ secara bersamaan.

"—Hey, kau dengar aku tidak?"

Jaehyun tersadar dari lamunannya kala Taeyong meneyrukan namanya. "Ya? Maaf, aku sedang berpikir tadi…"

"Ish, dasar hantu sialan…" gerutu Taeyong pelan. "Aku bilang, gelang seperti ini biasanya digunakan oleh seorang atlit atau orang yang suka berolahraga. Kamu suka olahraga Jaehyun-ssi?"

Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'ssi' ya Taeyong."

Kali ini giliran Taeyong yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Jaehyun tersenyum, namun kali ini senyuman tesebut tidak membuatnya berdegup. Karena entah mengapa, jauh, jauh di dalam perasaanya, Taeyong merasa Jaehyun akan mengatakan hal yang tidak dia sukai.

Dan benar saja, dugaannya memang benar.

"Karena mulai saat ini, aku akan terus bersamamu Taeyong."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAH! Cerita apa ini~ TT_TT

Maafin ya udah bikin cerita yang abal-abal gini huhu..

Anyway, tapi makasih ya buat yang udah baca~ dan **terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya, bikin Ara beneran semangat buat ngelanjutin :)**

Review dan saran are very much welcomed and loved~ _Thank you~_ _Kamsahamnida~ Arigatou Gozaimasu~_


End file.
